undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
RippleTale
|date = October 20, 2017 |website = DeviantArt |type = Concept Change |subtype = Special Event |tone = Serious |setting = True Neutral |medium = Written Story |creator = TheDiabolicalOval |writer = TheDiabolicalOval |artist = Artoil (DeviantArt) |spriter = Artoil (DeviantArt) |status = In Progress}} RippleTale is an Undertale AU which has multiple divergence points from the traditional Undertale lore, such as: * Gaster never falls down, making Alphys his assistant. * Sans is strangely absent. * Chara controls Asriel's shattered SOUL still, which is now in Flowey, in this AU called Buttercup. * Undyne is severely injured during a battle with a human prior to the events of RippleTale. Alphys and Gaster, using the SOUL of a local ghost named Mettaton, some Determination, and lots of metal and magic, fixed Undyne and saved her life. Undyne is now part robot, and she is kept alive by another monster's SOUL, which affects her personality. She is now, but not often called, Undyne EX. * Toriel's suicide prior to the events of RippleTale. * Asgore has schizophrenia. He talks with the six SOULs in the jars, and thinks they are talking back, as well as often hallucinates or mistakes other people for his family (i.e., Asriel, Chara, Toriel). Oftentimes, if he does not mistake someone for his family, he talks about them as if they're simply off to the store or on a vacation, and would come back soon, whilst this is not the case. * A few other, more minor changes, including: Muffet's larger business, Burgerpants working for Muffet, Monster Kid's self-training and battle, Flowey (Buttercup) Fan Club, Grillby's business deal with Nice Cream Guy, among others. Plot The first plot divergence is that Toriel does not come to save Frisk, because Frisk is not attacked by Buttercup. Buttercup instead takes Frisk through the RUINs for their training. Buttercup teaches Frisk how to gain LOVE. Upon encountering the Dummy, they have a choice; kill or spare it. What they do has no effect on the route. However, the first real enemy encountered, the Froggit, poses the first consequential choice of the game; FIGHT Froggit, FIGHT Buttercup, or Spare. Upon killing Froggit, the Genocide Route is begun, and the partnership between Buttercup and Frisk begins. If it is Spared, Buttercup attacks Frisk, before going into the ground. If the protagonist attacks Buttercup, then one of many neutral routes begins with the absence of Buttercup. Pacifist RUINs and Snowdin Once through the Ruins, Frisk walks to an old house. The narrator claims that the protagonist feels like something is missing. Frisk then walks out of the RUINs, to find an empty room, followed by the path to Snowdin. Once there, one of the only things notably altered is that that Papyrus is up in a tree looking for humans through binoculars in which the skeletal hand he has holding it is on backwards, mimicking the effect of holding the binoculars the wrong way. The other noticeably altered thing is the absence of Sans entirely, without explanation. Waterfall Once past Snowdin, Frisk will encounter Undyne. Frisk is able to sneak past because it seems Undyne is talking to herself, though really she is simply talking to Mettaton, who she can hear but no one else can because he is in her suit. Most everything in Waterfall is the same, except that a few Temmies and Napstablook is absent. Monster Kid also is absent, until the location in which Frisk would normally find Mad Dummy. Instead, Monster Kid is there, battling with magical fists which Frisk needs to fling back at him to be victorious. Once Frisk arrives to Undyne, a battle commences. Undyne fights using kicks and spear throws, using the usual Green SOUL. Once ran away from Undyne, Undyne will laugh, claiming that the heat no longer affects her. The player must then throw a water on Undyne, short-circuiting her tech, leaving Undyne stranded. Undyne growls, angry that her tech was not water-proof, how dumb it was not to request that, and at the irony of a fish who's weakness was water. Hotlands In the Lab, Frisk meets Gaster almost immediately. Gaster expresses his apologies that it must be "this way", and after a speech about how Frisk must die, Gaster exits to prepare his "tools". Alphys enters and expresses how she doesn't want Frisk to die, and how she'll secretly help them through, as long as they promise not to tell Gaster. Alphys upgrades Frisk's phone, and they go on through to Hotland. Puzzles are required to go forward as normal. The first trap is a complex quiz, Gaster claiming he at least wanted to know how much potential he should attribute to the newest victim. Alphys reveals the answers through earphones. Once done, Gaster seems impressed. The next trial was to battle two robots called "Sadbot" and "Gladbot" respectively. Eventually, the bots admits that they do not wish to fight, and give up. The last trial is a group of Temmies. The Temmies, which Gaster claims are "even more peculiar anomalies than you are", attack. If the human is wearing the Temmie armor, they can be immediately spared, or given Temmie Flakes. Unless wearing the Temmie armor, after sparing the three, a fourth Temmie arrives wearing the Temmie armor instead. A more difficult fight ensues, but Frisk can pass through it with an extra Tem Flake, if they happened to have one. Where Muffet can be found in Undertale, Burgerpants stays instead, who works for Muffet. Burgerpants claims that Muffet is his boss, Muffet always watches, and that he apologizes for the "inconvenience" of having a human SOUL that Muffet needs. Upon defeating Burgerpants, he claims that he "knew it would happen, he just needed that paycheck". In place of Mettaton's restaurant and hotel is "Muffet's Cluster and Eatery". If the human attempts to leave without buying anything or staying, a fight ensues. CORE and New Home Once to the CORE, multiple automatons and upgraded monsters appear to fight Frisk. Once to the end of the CORE, Frisk encounters Gaster. Gaster has a large speech about himself, the good of the Underground, the CORE, the humans, monsters, and Asgore, and how he would take control because Asgore would not be emotionally strong enough to kill all the humans. He apologizes again, stating the end justified the means. Alphys attempts to enter, but it is revealed that Gaster had predicted her helping the human (testing his theory based on answers in the quiz), and had locked the door. Alphys calls Frisk and tells them to press a yellow button on their phone. They do, and the yellow Justice SOUL fighting style begins. Frisk wins much like Mettaton's battle, but instead Frisk must destroy all six of Gaster's floating hands, and the progress is kept each turn that Frisk is allowed to do this. Once defeated and humbled, Gaster apologizes yet again, and wishes Frisk good luck on their fight with Asgore, and asking them to "make it quick", without explanation of what that entailed. Alphys follows and informs Frisk that to get through the barrier, Frisk must "put Asgore out of his misery" to do so, and taking his SOUL. After the Asriel and Chara backstory, Frisk arrives to Asgore. It is revealed that Asgore is out of his wits, having entered on him talking to the six SOULs as if they were still living people. Once Asgore is approached, he turns and mistakes Frisk for Chara, hugging them tightly. Asgore sits down and has tea with them, informing them of all that had happened, and that he was so happy they were back. Asgore, a bit delusional, takes Chara's sweater and puts it on, smiling and asking if they remembered making it. If Frisk says no, Asgore snaps out of it. If Frisk says yes, Asgore happily smiles and shows them the picture which was Chara's old drawing. He makes a long dialogue of how he remembered that day, the look on Asriel and Chara's face, and Toriel too, and he is reduced to tears, yet he seems not to notice and continues talking. He shows it to Frisk and asks if they remember. The two choices Frisk are given are "I'm sorry." and "No." In either one, Asgore snaps out of it. Once Asgore snaps out of it, he is brought to realization of what he must do. Picking up his trident, he says he shall meet the human at the barrier, and leaves. Once Frisk meets him at the barrier, he asks if Frisk is ready, and then is silent. If Yes, the battle begins. If No, then Asgore says nothing else and Frisk is free to leave or ask again. Once the battle begins, Asgore, as usual, shatters the Mercy button. At the end of the battle, the player is given the option to spare or kill. Regardless of the answer, Asgore is killed immediately after by Buttercup, who asks "Did you really think you were above consequences?" And, after a clip of the SOULs entering Buttercup, the game turns off. Frisk then battles a similar version of Omega Flowey, called Butterscratch. Defeating Butterscratch is little different from Photoshop Flowey. Then one must exit the Underground. They then receive a call from Gaster, detailing necessary info of what had happened since they left. Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Muffet, and Temmie join in on the call. Afterwards, a pitiful and curious Buttercup hints at what to do to get a better ending. These things are: * Go to a Buttercup Fan Club meeting with Papyrus, Onionsan, A Temmie, and Heats Flamesman, * Help practice fighting with Monster Kid, * Get Undyne repaired at the Lab, * Feast in Muffet’s Parlour. Then one has the choice to skip Asgore's house visit and tell him that they aren't his dead child. The fight continues as normal, except Asgore does not shatter the MERCY button. The only option in Mercy, however, is “*Home”. Upon choosing this option, the human asks Asgore who used to own the nice house in the Ruins. Upon this, he drops his trident and asks if you saw his wife. If Yes is clicked, then he asks how she was. If No is clicked, he looks devastated, and begins to ask where she could be. Both options are interrupted by Undyne EX entering the area, soon followed by Gaster, Papyrus, Muffet, and Alphys. They talk, and the battle ends. Except just then, Buttercup pops up. It appears at first as if Buttercup was talked out of fighting by the six monsters, Buttercup saying, “Shucks, I guess it’s wrong to kill people.” False credits then roll. Suddenly, the credits crack and fall off, with the text “IF ONLY IT WAS THAT EASY” revealed underneath. Just then, Asriel Dreemurr appears, with red eyes, and a battle begins. Through dialogue it is revealed that Chara has control over Asriel’s body. After the battle, Asriel holds Chara’s body until she fades away. Asriel talks to Frisk. Once finished, Asriel shatters the barrier and brings everyone back. If Frisk, after the battle, were to travel to the very beginning, they would find Chara waiting to turn back into a flower, is able to converse with them. Once on the surface, Asgore inquires if Frisk would wish to stay with him as a family (he adds "with Toriel", if Frisk replied that they saw his wife in the RUINs). Genocide RUINs Buttercup smiles, and comments (if the player has denied this before) that they were glad that Frisk came to their senses. Genocide works just as before in the RUINs, except with the absence of Toriel. Snowdin and Waterfall In Snowdin, most things are the same. Papyrus immediately spares Frisk. In Waterfall, Undyne does not attack except at the very end to save Monster Kid. But she does not jump in the way, instead pulling him out of the way. Undyne steps in, making a speech explaining that her technological additions to her body were not just for life support and show, and shows Frisk her true form, known in-battle as "Undyne NEO." She develops a blaster cannon on her left arm and a glowing left eye, nearly identical to Mettaton NEO's eye in Undertale, except that the lines on the eye are spears pointing inward instead. Undyne tactically uses the lights which looked like wings from her back, Undyne now being able to blind Frisk, which enables Undyne to dodge. Unfortunately, this form's defenses, although fully activated (unlike Mettaton NEO), were not very strong, and it was instead made for offense rather than defense. This, however, is not the battle's end, only marking the end of the first half of the battle. Before the last killing blow to Undyne NEO, Monster Kid jumped in the way, taking the hit. He died in her arms and with a smile. This gave her the realization and Determination she needed; with Mettaton's and her own SOUL in her body, and claiming to "feel the pulsating hopes of those who stand" and the "resonating dreams of those who have fallen", she is reformed by her own Determination. Now reformed, she becomes Undyne IMORTL. Her right eye resonates with a glowing spear, and, although her left eye is cracked, still flickered with a red light. With the room of two SOULs and empty metal, Undyne's Determination grows very strong. But even with all the extra room, Undyne's body could not take it, and Undyne begins melting and leaking with Determination. At the first part of the second half of the battle, Undyne took damage. At the second part, she regenerated. At the third, she took no damage. The third part lasts three turns. Every turn, Undyne melts more and more until what was left of her body melted out of her suit, and she was defeated. After one more hit to the metal body, known as DESPERATION according to the narrator, Undyne EX/NEO/IMORTL was defeated. Alphys and Gaster were gone from the Lab. The lights flickered. The rest of Hotlands, Frisk must fight the normal enemies. Sadbot, Gladbot, and the Temmies had been severely damaged and trapped in vines from Buttercup so Frisk could finish them off and get the EXP. Buttercup had also killed many of Muffet's spiders that allowed her to have eyes all over the Underground, making it so Muffet was unaware the moment Frisk entered. She and Burgerpants fall easily. CORE In the CORE, she meets Alphys, who has created a suit for herself, against Gaster's wishes. In battle, it is called "L.A.S.T.H.O.P.E." Upon being checked, it is called Alphys' greatest invention. Alphys explains that there would be no fight, as her new suit design was calculated to deal a hit of damage enough to kill Frisk in one hit, draining all their HP, a hit unable to be dodged. However, upon the activation of the weapon, Frisk is left with one HP. Alphys' sprite worriedly sweats, as it is now Frisk's turn. Upon attacking, it is destroyed in one hit. Alphys expresses regret that she hadn't done a better job and calculated correctly, but expresses gladness that she had at least tried. Her suit then explodes. New Home Buttercup gives the same speech, but does not end in Buttercup being afraid as was Flowey in Undertale. Judgement Hall Ahead, Gaster's battle replaces Sans'. He does not dodge, instead using "anti-intertial fields" as he calls them, and Frisk deals 0 damage each hit. Upon checking Gaster, it says, "A Royal Scientist long past his expiration date." It is a difficult battle. It is ended when Gaster's anti-intertial field generator runs out of power, which takes about 12 hits. Gaster then traps Frisk above what he calls an "unstable void" that Gaster reveals he almost fell in once, long ago, which would have been his end, as someone once fell in and never came back. Frisk is freed by Buttercup, and Gaster runs out of HP after a final hit. However, Gaster removes his lab coat and reveals canisters of Determination, which he injects into himself for a final showdown, planning to get so much Determination that he takes Frisk's ability as the anomaly. In this phase, Gaster uses syringes during battle to take Frisk's Determination away. In the end, Gaster's plan to remove Frisk's ability to reset fails, and Gaster escapes. Upon going to Asgore, it is shown that, as Gaster melts away into a puddle, he begs Asgore to absorb the SOULs. Asgore calmly tells the melting Gaster that the SOULs would rather be left alone, before giving Frisk a puzzled glance. Throne Room Asgore is polite, and again mistakes Frisk for his fallen child. He can be killed in one hit. The choice to attack is the player's to make, and not automatic, but there are no other options but "check", and he cannot be spared.Buttercup takes Asgore's leftover SOUL and the Six SOULs. In a flash, two figures stand. Asriel, and the other fallen human. The fallen human, Chara, gives Frisk a choice: Kill Asriel, or Do Not. If Do Not is chosen, a battle between Chara and Frisk ensues, in which Asriel gradually breaks free and uses the Six SOULs against Chara, and Asriel requests Frisk to RESET and fix everything. If Kill Asriel is chosen, Chara expresses their gladness for them to make this choice, as the Six SOULs shatter upon this decision. Another decision is presented: Kill Chara or Do Not. If Do Not is selected, then Genocide proceeds as normal with Chara's ERASE or Do Not proposal. If Kill Chara is chosen, then Chara backs away, nervously, before being killed by Frisk. This is followed by another decision, posed by seemingly no one: ERASE or Do Not. If ERASE is chosen, then the world is ERASED, to be brought back whenever Frisk RESETs. If Do Not is chosen, then Frisk is free to roam the Underground, discovering any secrets that might have previously eluded them, doors now being unlocked. Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Special Event Category:Serious Category:True Neutral Category:Written story